User blog:SPARTAN 119/Filipino Insurrectionist vs Ethiopian Warrior
=Combatants= Filipino Insurrectionist The Philippine Insurrection took place from 1899-1902. The insurrectionists quickly turned to guerilla tactics, including surprise hit and run attacks and the use of snipers and booby traps, causing severe U.S. casualties. The U.S. countered this by forcing Filipinos into interment camps. In spite of the efforts of the insurrectionist, the Philippines were annexed by the United States and did not gain independence until 1946. Ethiopian Warrior The first Italo-Ethiopian War took place from 1895-1896. During that period, Ethiopia succeeded in repelling the Italian invasion and maintaining its independence, the only African country to do so in the late 19th century. The Ethiopians under Menelik II achieved this by purchasing modern arms such as rifles and Maxim machine guns from foreign countries, including Russia. After decisively defeating the Italians at the battle of Adwa, the Italians signed the Treaty of Addis Abada, officially recognizing Ethiopian independence. The British and French recognized Ethiopia soon afterwards. =Weapons= Swords Bolo (Filipino) The Bolo is a long-bladed Filipino machete-like knife that can be used both as a tool and to deadly effectiveness as a weapon. The weapon was a favorite of Filipino Insurrectionists, some being armed with no other weapon. Shotel (Ethiopian) A shotel is an Ethiopian flat, doubled-edged curved sword. The blade is capable of being used for standard slashing and thrusting attacks, as well as for more advanced techniques such as using the weapon as a hook to pull men off horseback or using the hook shape to thrust around a shield. 119's Edge The Shotel for its greater versatility and length. Spears Abyssian Spear (Ethiopian) The Abyssinian Spear is an Ethiopian spear with a leaf-shaped head. Even with the modern armaments purchased from the Russians, some Ethiopians in the Italo-Ethiopian War still carried these weapons into battle. Sibat (Filipino) The Sibat is a Filipino spear typically made from rattan. In this match, the spear will have a metal head. The sibat can be thrown or thrusted. 119's Edge The two weapons are essentially even. Handguns M1892 Revolver (Filipino) The M1892 is a .38 long Colt Revolver with a double action for faster firing. Unfortunately, the weapon was known for relatively low stopping power. Nagant M1895 Revolver (Ethiopian) The Nagant is a Belgian-designed handgun adopted by the Russian Army in 1895. The weapon was a 7.62x38mm revolver with a double action for faster firing. The weapon has a gas seal to seal in gases when firing and increase the muzzle velocity. 119's Edge The Nagant for its superior stopping power/velocity. Rifles Springfield M1873 "Trap Door Carbine" (Filipino) The Springfield M1873 was the first U.S. Army Standard issue breech-loading rifle. The weapon had fired .45-70 round, and was reloaded using a hinged breech block that flipped up like a trap door, hence the nickname "trap door carbine". The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 410 meters per second. Berdan Rifle (Ethiopian) The Berdan Rifle is a single shot breech loading rifle similar to M1873, with a trap-door action. The weapon was chambered by .42 caliber ammunition. 119's Edge The Springfield for its larger caliber. Machine Guns Colt Browning 1895 (Filipino) The Colt Browning 1895 is a machine gun designed by John Moses Browning in 1889 and adopted by the US Army in 1895. The weapon was a belt fed machine gun with a rate of fire of 450 rounds per minute. The has a lever that moved downward when fired, often kicking up dirt, earning gun the nickname "Potato Digger". Maxim Gun (Ethiopian) The Maxim Gun was the world's first fully automatic machine gun. Unlike the Gatling Gun and other earlier machine guns, it did not require cranking, instead using the recoil of the fired round the chamber the next on. The weapon had a rate of fire of 500 .303 rounds per minute. The weapon utilized belt feed. 119's Edge The Maxim for its superior rate of fire. =X-Factors= =Battle= Filipino: Ethiopian: Five Ethiopian Warriors camped up a mountainside in the Phillipines, confused as to where they are and how they got there, but nonetheless, wary. Two of the Ethiopians have set up a Maxim Gun on a tripod. Suddenly, a Colt-Browning M1895 Machine Gun opens up, sending a hail of bullets that cuts down one of the Ethiopians. The Ethiopian manning the Maxim gun opens fire, placing several rounds through the chest of the Filipino machine gunner, killing him. A Filipino sniper armed with a Springfield fires his rifle, scoring a headshot on the Ethiopian on the Maxim Gun. The Ethiopian fell down, dead. An Ethiopian armed with a Berdan Rifle struck down the Filipino with the Springfield. Another Filipino, previously armed only with a bolo grabbed the Colt Browning and pulled the trigger, firing a long burst that took out the Ethiopian rifleman. Unfortunately, the Filipino on the machine gun ran out of ammunition, and the remaining Ethiopians chose this moment to charge. The Filipino on the machine gun got off the gun and drew his bolo, only to be shot by an Ethiopian with a Nagant . The Nagant-wielding Ethiopian stabbed in the back with a sibat. The Filipino with the sibat, however, has his weapon hooked away by an Ethiopian's shotel. The Filipino drew his Bolo knife and blocked a slash aimed at him by the Ethiopian commander... but it was a feint... the Ethiopian used the hooked shape of his sword to thrust around the blocking bolo and stabbed its owner through the heart. The surviving Ethiopian picked up and Abyssinian spear and threw it at the last Filipino. The Filipino, however, rolled out of the way and and shot the Ethiopian in the chest with his Colt revolver. The Ethiopian crawled, wounded to a Nagant that was lying several feet away, trying to get at the weapon and at least take his attacker with him. It was not the be, however. The Filipino walked up to the downed Ethiopian and stabbed him in the back with his bolo. The Filipino raised his bolo in triumph. WINNER: Filipino Insurrectionist Category:Blog posts